tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Harold
Harold Harold is a helicopter who patrols the Island looking for problems. Bio When Harold first met Percy, he stated that railways were "slow and out-of-date", but was proven wrong when Percy beat him in a race. When Thomas' brakes failed while boarding at a station, with an inspector Harold chased him down the line. Christmas that year Harold brought Santa Claus to the party at Tidmouth Station. Harold also dropped hot drinks for Percy's crew when they were stranded in a floating river and made friends with Duck after rescuing an injured sailor. Harold lives at Toryreck airfield (Dryaw in the television series) by Thomas' Branch Line. He keeps a watchful eye over Sodor in case of trouble and speeds to the rescue of anyone in distress. As of Misty Island Rescue, he has joined the Sodor Search and Rescue team and lives in his own hangar at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Since joining the team he has been involved in a search for Thomas when he got lost, saving Bertie from the Shake Shake Bridge and helping to recapture an escaped elephant. Once, Harold's rotors became jammed, so Thomas and Duck took him to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. After this, he helped Charlie find an elephant which had escaped from the Sodor Animal Park, and then Charlie took it back. Persona Harold speaks in a manner reminiscent of an RAF pilot, using terms such as "wizard" and "old chap" in conversation. Harold somewhat tends to be full of himself as he feels that "railways are slow", but he always gets his comeuppance in the end. Basis Harold is based on a Sikorsky S-55 helicopter, built in the UK as the Westland Whirlwind. He has added floats. Livery Harold is painted white with red lining. In series 12 Henry Gets It Wrong his lining are dark red. Appearances Voice Actors * Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Keith Wickham (UK; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Kai-Hendrik Möller (Germany; twelfth season onwards) * Yūki Satō (Japan; second-eighth season) * Wataru Hatano (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Waldemar Barwiński (Poland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) Theme Instrumental Trivia * In the second season, Harold's spinning rotors were achieved using a transparent disk. ** During the third and fifth seasons, Harold's rotor blades were flimsy and they bend a bit. * Harold's television series model did not have moving eyes until the tenth season. * One of Harold's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * In Season 12, Harold was the only (non-human) character to be fully CGI-animated. * In the early seasons, Harold would sometimes be given a searchlight, such as in The Runaway, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, and Thomas, Percy and the Post Train. From the eighth season onward, the light has been added permanently. * In the television series, Harold has never had eyebrows. * Harold was called Herbert in French in the Classic Series. Quotes :"Hello. Who are you?" :"I'm Harold. Who are you?" :"I'm Percy. What whirley great arms you've got!" :"They're nice arms. I can hover like a bird. Don't you wish you could hover?" :"Certainly not! I like my rails, thank you." : "I think railways are slow. They're not much use and quite out of date." - A conversation between Percy and Harold in Percy and Harold :"Bother! It's that dizzy-thing, Harold!" :"Good morning! I always said railways where out of date, but you're so slow with the post, you should give everyone their stamps back post-haste!" :"Bird-brain." - A conversation between Harold and a behind-schedule Percy in Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train :"Harold told me you where uh.....a wizard. He told me he can beat you at somethings but not at being a submarine. I honestly don't know what you two get up to sometimes but I do know you are a really, useful engine." -Sir Topham Hat, after Percy taking a swim in Percy's Promise. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and with magnet) * Take-Along (normal and with magnet; discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * Bachmann * Lionel (discontinued) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Discover Junction * LEGO (discontinued) * Diablock * Collectible Railway * Push Along Gallery File:PercyandHaroldRS2.PNG|Harold in the Railway Series File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(story)21.jpg|Harold with Father Christmas File:PercyandHarold22.png File:PercyandHarold21.png File:PercyandHarold.png File:TheRunaway43.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree12.jpg File:Percy'sPromise35.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain60.png File:Trucks!20.png|Harold in Season 4 File:TobyandtheFlood2.jpg File:TobyandtheFlood1.jpg File:Baa!11.png|Harold at Maithwaite File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad365.png|Harold in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter.JPG File:ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter6.png|Harold at Tidmouth Sheds File:ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter34.png|Harold's pilots File:ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter3.png|Harold with his cargo net File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch26.png File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse.jpg File:CallingAllEngines65.jpg|Harold with the Fat Controller File:TheMagicLamp55.png|Harold's rotors File:TheMagicLamp54.png File:ThomasandtheTreasure27.png|Thomas and Harold File:TheGreatDiscovery65.png File:TheGreatDiscovery238.jpg|Harold with the Fat Controller File:TheGreatDiscovery237.jpg|Harold with Bertie File:JamesWorksItOut19.png|Harold in CGI File:MistyIslandRescue252.png File:MerryMistyIsland4.jpg File:StopthatBus!43.png File:StuckonYou22.png File:LetItSnow7.png File:SodorSurpriseDay47.png File:NotNow,Charlie!53.png File:KingoftheRailway630.png|Harold in King of the Railway File:TheThomasWay6.png File:TheThomasWay9.png File:TheThomasWay11.png File:TheThomasWay35.png|Harold, Duck, and Thomas File:Haroldwithnameboard.png|Harold with his nameboard File:Harold'sModelSpecification.PNG|Harold's model specifications File:Harold'sSeason9modelfront.png File:ThomasandHaroldpromo.jpg File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure41.jpg|Harold in the Great Festival Adventure File:ThomasandHarold2.png File:Haroldpromo.jpg File:HaroldCGIpromo.jpg File:BertieHaroldJamesThomaspromo.png|Bertie, Harold, James and Thomas File:Haroldinlearningsegment.png File:LostatSea!8.png|Harold as drawn by Tommy Stubbs File:ReallyUsefulRusty!1.jpg File:MountainRescue5.jpg File:SuperHeroes!3.png File:Haroldposter.png File:HaroldDutyCallsposter.png File:Harold'sbasis.jpg|Harold's basis, without floats Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLHarold.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLminatureHarold.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:LCWoodenHarold.jpg|Wooden Railway File:ReintroducedWoodenHarold.png|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongHarold.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayHarold.jpg|Take-n-Play File:MyFirstHarold.jpeg|My First Thomas File:BachmannHarold.jpg|Bachmann File:HaroldWindUp.jpg|Wind-up File:LegoHarold.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloksHarold.jpg|Mega Bloks File:NakayoshiHarold.jpg|Nakayoshi File:BandaiTECHarold.jpg|Bandai TEC File:DiablockHarold.jpg|Diablock File:PushAlongHarold.jpg|Push Along File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHarold.png|My Thomas Story Library File:Harold2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Library Story book Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:North Western Railway Category:Aircraft